A Metaphor for Control
by pastelmoonlight
Summary: Killian Jones is a thief. A famous thief and the ruling kingdom is after him and his crew's heads. All is going well, before the bandits capture their own thief. The girl is forced to stay with them and endure the twists and turns of this troubled group. Join Emma and Killian on their journey through hatred, lust, and love. "Love is something you should always believe in."
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story so please do not judge me too harshly. I hope you enjoy it. Please to not copy any of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

It was a little too quiet for morning. Granted it was early, but he assumed that at least one other person would have been up. Or at least one bird should have been singing. But there was nothing. Then a branch snapped near his tent and he grabbed with sword.

"Hey, Killian, come here. You need to see this." Killian relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar voice and came out of his tent, sword still in hand.

"What is it Graham?" He questioned, slightly annoyed at being startled by one of his own men.

"Just look." Graham stated, and it wasn't until then that Killian noticed there was a young woman bound to a tree.

"Sorry Graham, but I don't want any part in your strange sex fantasies." Killian responded with a smirk.

"Very funny, but this just so happens to be the thief we have been after. I caught her red handed."

This time Killian took a good look at the girl. She was a peasant. It was obvious by her clothing. She didn't look particularly smart or special in any way and Killian found this irritating as she had been stealing from them for weeks without leaving a single trace behind. But he had to admit that she had a kind of simply beauty to her if you looked close enough. Killian stepped closer to her and finally caught her eyes.

"What's your name love?" He asked her and saw her eyes harden in defiance.

"She won't talk." Graham interrupted the exchange.

"Then I guess we will just have to resort to violence."

Killian roughly grabbed her chin and the girls eyes widened with fright before narrowing again. He had just gotten his knife out and was about to press it to the girls throat when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his left cheek. It took a second for Killian to realize that he had been slapped and he turned his body to find a tall raven haired women standing next to him with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The women exclaimed.

"Calm down Ruby. I'm just punishing a thief."

"She's just a girl."

"She has stolen from us, and she is now our prisoner. I care not what her gender is. I will not be stolen from. No one steals from thieves." Ruby narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't care what she has done. She is a lady and deserves to be treated as such."

"Ladies do not steal. And I will not permit you to tell me what to do Ruby. I am the boss and I will handle things as I see fit." Killian's voice rose slightly and he let go of the peasant girls chin to confront Ruby. After a few minutes of the two staring at each other Killian finally conceded. "Fine. I like to consider myself a fair man. Graham, get eveyone out here. We will have a vote on what happens to our prisoner." Killian finished and Graham went to get the rest of the men with Ruby following close behind.

"I don't know how you can ever get him to listen to you." Graham whispered to Ruby.

"You know he usually doesn't. Even though I am usually right."

"You don't think he already has a soft spot for that girl do you?"

"I think that no matter how ruthless he wants others to think he is, and sometimes is, he still tries to be honorable and do the right thing. Even though he is rather cruel he attempts to be a gentleman. And a gentleman would never harm a lady."

"She's hardly a lady." Graham scoffed.

"We don't know that yet." Ruby replied and Graham simply gazed at her in confusion. "Never mind. Let's just go get everyone up." She sighed. "You can get August and I'll get Victor." Just after Ruby turned Graham grabbed her wrist.

"Ruby?"

"Yes?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"You don't think he will kill her do you? I mean even though she stole it wasn't that much and death would hardly be a suitable punishment."

"I did not know you had such a soft side." Ruby raised her eyebrows and gave him a soft smirk. "I think he would regret it too much if he killed her. It would break his messed up code of honor somehow" she rolled her eyes.

"You are probably right." He let go of her wrist. "We should get the other men quickly before Killian's mood turns even more sour."

And with that the two went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, at the center of the campsite Killian crouched in front of the unnamed girl.

"You know love if you would just answer my questions this would be a whole lot easier on both of us." Killian smirked charmingly.

"Why does it matter? You will just kill me anyways." That was the first thing she had said to him and he could tell that she deeply regretted even saying that much.

"Now who ever said a thing about killing?" He brought his face closer to hers. " I have to admit the idea was quite tempting in the beginning, but I suppose we, no _I_, should give you a fair trial. You are a _lady_ after all." By the last sentence his voice had become laced in sarcasm and his face was so close to hers that their noses touched.

"You don't know a thing about me. You don't even know if I am the thief." She growled.

"Oh no? You were caught red handed." He bared his teeth. "Now tell me your name." His voice was no louder than a whisper, but the intensity of it had her trying to get as far away from him as possible. This was rather difficult considering she was tied to a tree. "Come on darling, that's the easy question." He grabbed her chin and his grip was rough compared to the shocking calmness of his words.

"Let go of me." The girl growled and then spat in his face. Killian backed up for a second before his face contorted in rage.

"Why you little..." He had just raised his hand to hit her when a strong grip stopped him.

"You should never hit a women. No matter what." Said a man's voice.

"Let go of me August." Killian said just as Graham came up behind August.

"Do you promise not to hit her?"

"You know I don't like to make promises I don't intend on keeping." August refused to release his grip and Killian sighed. "Yes, fine, I won't hit her." Finally August let go of Killian's arm. "People really need to quit telling me what to do." Killian muttered.

"Maybe if you made better choices we wouldn't have to." August easily shot back. Killian simply glared at him.

"Anyway, I called you all here to take a vote on what to do about our little thief here." Killian stated calmly, but his voice had an undertone of strong authority.

"Well what did she steal?" Victor asked as he and Ruby came into the center of the camp. Everyone had gathered around the empty firepit, but the girl was still within hearing distance and she carefully strained against the tight ropes.

"Food." Killian replied.

"Well how much food?" Victor rebounded.

"Does it matter?" Killian snapped.

"Yes."

"It was not that much Killian." Graham spoke up. " It was probably just enough to keep her alive and maybe a few family members if they rationed it carefully."

"It didn't harm us that much. We are in the woods, which just so happens to be full of food." Ruby backed up Graham.

"Why is no one on my side?" Killian screamed. "This girl stole from us. I do not care about her, I simply care that she stole, and she shall not get away with it."

"Please sir." The girl spoke up. "It was for my family. Without it they would not have lived, and I could not just sit and watch them die." Killian could not tell if the story was true or not, but he could tell that she had suddenly had a change of heart, or personality.

"You see, it was for a noble cause." Ruby said and Killian scoffed. Ruby walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. "What is your name dear?" The girl refused to reply and her eyes once again narrowed.

"She won't answer that question. I've tried several times." Killian stated. "This is what is going to happen."

"What happened to voting?" Ruby stood.

"This is not a democracy. Not today." He responded. "She will stay here with us. She knows too much and I refuse to be turned into the royals by a petty thief. We will send someone to bring her family food. I am not a cruel man, and I will not allow them to die just because of their daughters foolishness. It will be Ruby's job to care for the girl and I want her to be trained in combat. I will not have a weak link if we are attacked." With that Killian left to his tent and let the others deal with the girl.

"I'm sorry he's in a bad mood." Ruby apologized. "I'm also sorry to say that his mood isn't generally much better." She knelt in front of the girl again. "Will you please tell us your name? It seems like you will be here for a while."

The girl chewed on her lip for a second before giving out a sigh. "My name is Emma, Emma Swan." Ruby smiled.

"Well Emma, why don't we untie you and get you a change of clothes." Ruby stood and tthe three remaining boys looked at each other. "What? He basically said she was our responsibility and we cannot very well leave her tied to a tree."

"But Ruby, what if she runs?" August asks.

"She won't. She knows we would have to kill her if she did." Victor quickly gave the girl a once over. "She knows she wouldn't stand a chance."

"Don't be rude Victor. Emma is part of our family now and families take care of one another. They don't stab each other in the back." Ruby gave Emma a bit of a pointed look until she was sure that the girl had caught her underlying threat.

"I won't run. I promise I won't, as long as I have your promise that you will take care of my family." Emma vowed.

"Couldn't we have a vote on it?" Victor asked and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"What on earth is she going to do if we untie her? She doesn't even have a weapon." Ruby responded.

"We don't know that for sure. Maybe someone should check." Victor said.

"I willingly volunteer." Graham smirked.

"No. Definitely not. I will do it." Ruby said and knelt down in front of Emma again. "I'm terribly sorry about the boys. They aren't very quick to trust. Not that I blame them." Ruby quickly searched the girl for any weapons and found none. "She's clean. Now can we please untie the poor girl." Although the statement was phrased as a question the boys knew that it left no room for argument and quickly untied Emma. Graham helped her to stand.

"So where are you from?" August asked.

"That is none of your business." Emma snapped.

"She's got fire. That's definitely a turn on." Graham smirked.

"Leave her alone Graham." Ruby warned.

"I can take care of myself." Emma glared at Graham before she realized how rudely she had spoken to the women who had likely saved her life. "But thank you for attempting to protect me. And thank you for saving my life." Emma turned to Ruby and her gaze softened.

"You are welcome. Us girls have to stick together with all these crazy men running around." Ruby smiled and winked.

"We aren't that crazy." Graham spoke up. "We just like to have a little fun." Graham turned to Emma. "It's a good thing you're tough, lass, because it's a bandit's life for you." He winked at her once before leaving the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I hope you enjoy. I plan to upload the next chapter sometime next week, but I don't want to make any promises as I'm about to get rather busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Once Upon a Time

* * *

It was dark. She had been here for about a week now, and she had been sharing a tent with Ruby. No one trusted her yet. Not even the only other girl here. She didn't mind not having their trust. She understood that it was something she would have to fight for in order to earn. She just missed her family, and desperately hoped that they were going to be alright without her. Her family wasn't much anymore. She had run away from home in order to be with her love, Neal. He was her only family now, and while she knew that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, that had always been her job. It was generally safer for her to go since it was easier for her to charm the merchants into giving her food. She thought she had gotten lucky when she had stumbled upon this campsite. How wrong she was. Now there was a chance that she would never see her love again. She hoped that he would try to find her, but she wasn't exactly holding her breath. Emma took a glance over at Ruby, and found her fast asleep. Quietly she left the tent and noticed that someone was sitting by the fire, stoking the flames. Once she got closer Emma noticed that it was Graham.

"What are you doing out?" He asked as soon as she sat down on a log across from him.

"I can't sleep." She offered easily. She and Graham had found an easy existence between the two of them. Out of everyone, he was the one who trusted her the most, but for some reason she assumed that he merely tolerated her in order to make his life easier. "Why are you out here by yourself?" She asked.

"I'm not by myself. You're with me." Graham looked up at her and offered a gentle smile. He had grown to enjoy the women sitting across from him in the short week he had known her. Though he would never let anyone know it, he found her presence quite comforting.

Emma gave him a look. "You know that's not what I meant."

He sighed. "I just needed to think." He looked into her eyes for a second before going back to stoking the fire. "And maybe I couldn't sleep either." Emma stared into the fire for a moment and then switched to gazing at Graham. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. If it would have been anyone else Emma wouldn't have said anything. Actually, if it would have been anyone else she wouldn't have bothered to check how they were feeling, but she had the feeling that Graham and her could easily become good friends. He needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on per say, and Emma couldn't afford to pass up friends.

"What's wrong Graham?" He glanced up at her for a second, and was about to tell her that nothing was wrong, but the look in her eyes changed his mind.

"I'm just thinking about home. The life I left." He looked down at his shoes. "Have you ever been in love Emma?"

"Yes. At least I think so." She offered, not exactly sure where he was headed.

"Then you know how hard it is to leave someone you love. How hard saying goodbye truly is when all you really want to say is I love you. All you really want to do is stay." His gaze shifted to the fire. "She was a peasant, and I was part of the royal guard. I left the guard in order to be with her. We ran to another town and started building a life. I couldn't take care of her. I tried so hard to find a job, make us some money, but I couldn't. No one would take me. That's when I met Killian. He was in the market getting fresh fruit when he noticed me begging a merchant for a job. He took pity on my I guess and asked if I wanted money. I told him that all I wanted was for my love to be safe and cared for. He offered me to join his crew. I did it for her." Graham looked up at Emma and there were tears starting to form in his eyes. "You have to understand that I always did it for her. She didn't understand how I could leave her. How I could love her as I said I did and just leave her. So when I left I never came back. I was too scared. Killian still brings her food when we have some. He kept his promise to take care of her. He won't tell me how she is though. I think he knows I won't go back. I think he knows that this is my family now. I think if I went back I would only be hurting her more, and I've already hurt her enough." He finished and Emma moved to sit next to him.

"If she loves you as much as she said she did, then she wants you to come back as much as you want to go to her." She placed a hand on his knee in an attempt to comfort him.

Graham shook his head. "I can't. I'm too much of a coward to face her. She said she hated me right before I left."

"Is that why you keep everyone at a distance Graham?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone else, and I don't want them to hurt me."

"So flirting with me, and being rude to the other guys is your way of distancing yourself."

"They don't mind. They're used to it. I didn't mean to offend you though." He turned his head to face hers.

"How about instead of trying to annoy me with your flirting, we just try and be friends. We both could use one." Emma offered. Graham leaned closer to her so that their noses were touching.

"I wouldn't mind being more than friends with someone like you Emma." Graham whispered. He was just about to kiss her when an arrow came zooming between them.

"Get away from her." Killian hissed. Graham quickly stood and backed away from Emma. "Graham why don't you leave us. I'd like to talk to the girl." Killian said casually, but Graham could tell it wasn't meant as a suggestion and quickly left. Once Graham was gone Killian set down his bow and arrows and walked to Emma. Her arms were crossed and she was ready to defend herself.

"I wasn't going to kiss him. Not that it's any of your business." Emma stated.

"Of course it's my business. It's my men you are trying to corrupt." Killian shot back easily.

"Corrupt?" Emma asked in disbelief as Killian took another step towards her.

"I don't need some siren attempting to poison the minds of my men."

"Excuse me?" Emma was shocked. "We were just talking. I was not trying to 'poison his mind' as you so gracefully put it. I wasn't going to let him kiss me, and even if I was going to it is absolutely none of your concern. You do not own him."

"Oh, but he does belong to me darling." Killian smirked. "Fraternizing with the prisoner is the sign of an impending betrayal. I don't take that very lightly and neither should Graham."

"He did nothing wrong, and neither did I."

"Not yet you didn't, but don't you dare think for a second that I'm not watching you. You will screw up, and when you do don't think you're punishment will be handled delicately."

"Why on earth do you want me screw up? With me you have another person willing to fight for your men."

"I don't need someone to fight for my men love. I need someone to fight for me. I need complete loyalty. If you are not willing to give it, then I am more than willing to dispose of you. I am more than willing to give you the punishment you truly deserve for stealing from me." Killian voiced in a harsh whisper, as he did not wish to wake up any of his men.

"If you want my complete loyalty then you had better be willing to give me the same. I demand your respect just as much as you demand mine. I can't fight for someone who would just as easily let me get shot in the back with an arrow."

Killian growled. "There is no way you will ever earn my respect. You are nothing but a thief."

"And neither are you." Emma shot back, punctuating each word carefully. At this point the two had gotten dangerously close to each other and Emma could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I'd watch your tongue girl."

"Or what?" Emma sneered.

"Or you might just find yourself having to sleep on the floor in my tent. Chained to the leg of the bed."

"Is that the only way you can get women alone with you? You have to chain them up."

"Trust me, all my women come extremely willingly." He winked and her breath caught.

"Now get back to your tent. I expect you to stay there until sunrise, or we will have to resort to tying you back up darling. Though I'm not entirely sure if you'd be opposed to that." Killian smirked and took a few steps back in order to give Emma space. Emma lifted her chin in defiance and quickly went back to her tent. The sun wouldn't be up for a few hours yet.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her." August said as he came up behind Killian. "They didn't do anything."

"She needs to know my rules."

"Funny, I've never seen you instill those rules on anyone else."

"What are you trying to insinuate August?" Killian turned around to face him, a confused look covering his face.

"Maybe you care for her."

"Or maybe I just regret not killing her when I had the chance." Killian shot back with venom.

August put his hands up in surrender. "You asked."

"Just make sure she stays put will you. I don't need anymore trouble tonight." Killian began to walk back to his tent.

"Killian, you know the guys are going to take interest in her, and you can't really stop them. And if she does have to stay here for the rest of her life, isn't it cruel to deny her a relationship with anyone?" Killian froze.

"That isn't for you to decide August. Let me take care of things my way for once."

August sighed. "Just make sure you don't hurt her." He glanced over at the tent Emma and Ruby shared. "She may have a lot of fire, and certainly isn't afraid to stand up for herself, but girls like that are fragile underneath those walls of theirs."

"I didn't say I was interested in her. In all honesty I'd rather she were gone, but we can't have her giving away our location. And what would you know about girls like that anyway?" Killian asked with mild curiosity.

"Love isn't so rare that I've never had it Killian." That was all the response August gave before he went to guard the girls' tent.

"I don't believe in love. " Killian said to himself. "Not anymore." He walked into his tent and lied down. As much as he tried Killian couldn't get back to sleep. All he could picture was the light in her eyes as they fought, the feel of her chest as it rose and fell as her anger with him grew. He hated her. He hated the way she affected his temper. He hated the way she made him unable to sleep. He hated the way she plagued his thoughts. But mostly he hated the rage he felt when he had seen her about to kiss Graham. He didn't want to feel anything towards her, and he knew that his hatred towards her was the beginning of other feelings that he would try his best to get rid of.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I planned on updating sooner, but this chapter just did not want to be written. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

When Killian awoke the next morning it was beautifully bright outside, which meant he had slept much later than he planned to. He quickly got dressed and headed to the center of camp. His tent was significantly further away from the center of camp than the other tents. The main reason for this was because Killian enjoyed his space. He needed his space. When he reached the center of camp all of his men were sitting around a bright fire cooking breakfast.

"Get ready. We're leaving." Killian ordered.

"Why?" Victor asked, but quickly regretted it because of the glare Killian sent his way.

"We need supplies." Killian responded. "We are going on a raid. There should be a shipment coming into the palace today, and we are going to intercept it." Killian looked around the group once and his gaze landed on August. "August, get the girls, and make sure that they set everything up just incase something should happen to anyone." August gave a short nod and went off to gather the Ruby and Emma.

"So what is the game plan?" Graham asked. He was worried about how he should treat Killian, but figured it was probably best to pretend that the affair last night never happened. Killian waited to explain until August came back with both of the girls trailing close behind him.

"They will be coming down the regular route. We will be waiting for them, and as soon as they round the corner we will and Victor will distract the drives while August and I will get part of the shipment. There will not be anyone in the carriage, only riches. No one is to get hurt unless it is absolutely necessary. We get what we need and then we leave. It should be quick, and there should be no mishaps." Killian quickly explained. Emma had continuously paled throughout his explanation.

"You mean to say that you are attacking a royal shipment?" She asked.

"That _is_ usually how it works princess." Killian replied with a roll of his eyes. "You and Ruby will stay back and prepare the campsite just in case any of us should come back injured. Ruby will tell you what to do. It shouldn't be too difficult for a simply mind such as yourself." Emma quickly got over her outrage and glared at him.

"Do not call me princess, and at least I'm smart enough to know that the royals don't use the same trail anymore." She replied.

"What did you just say?" Killian asked with mild shock and Emma's eyes widened once she realized what she said.

"Nothing." She breathed out, but knew that she wouldn't get away with her slip up. Killian took several steps closer to Emma until they were only about a foot apart.

"You will tell me what you know, if only to protect the ones here that you care about. Besides," he took a step closer, "what about your family?" He questioned. "If we can't steal from this shipment then we will not be able to take care of that family you so easily left."

"I left in order to help." Emma defended.

"You never leave family behind. Not true family. Not if you truly love them."

"What would you know about family and love?" Emma asked with venom and Killian's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I know a lot more than you think _princess_." He stated cryptically. "Now tell us where we will find the shipment."

"I refuse to tell you anything."

"There are other ways to make you talk. If you won't willingly tell us, then I will more than happily to force it out of you." Killian said and brought the dagger he kept in his boot to her throat.

"Killian! For goodness sake will you please calm down." Ruby yelled and pulled Emma to her side.

"We need that shipment Ruby." Killian snarled. Ruby sighed then turned to face Emma and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Emma, please, we all have family out there that we need to take care of, not to mention the one here that you could easily become a part of. We have to survive, and so do the people we left to take care of. If we don't get a shipment soon things won't end up good, for any of us." Ruby pleased and Emma, realizing that Ruby was right, sighed.

"The new route they take is the old one that the Evil Queen used to take before her palace was destroyed. They modified it to lead to the castle. They only use it for shipments. It is a lot straighter than the path they used to take, and the path is surrounded on both sides by hills covered in thick forest. It should be easy to attack without being seen." Emma made eye contact with Killian. "You have to promise me that no one will get hurt." Killian glanced over her and noticed how worried she looked.

"I promise that no one will be harmed unless it is absolutely necessary for the safety of my own men. That is the rule we like to live by." Killian replied.

"That is good enough for me, and I suppose it's really all I can ask for." Emma nodded and left. Killian noticed that she was acting a bit out of character.

"Make sure that she is alright Ruby. And make sure that my tent is set up how it needs to be." Ruby gave him a nod to show that she understood, then she went after Emma. Killian turned back to his men, who were all giving him a rather strange expression. He chose to ignore it.

"The plan remains the same. We will just have to leave sooner in order to reach our destination and scout out the best place to prepare for attack." The men all nodded and began to prepare for the journey.

* * *

"Ruby, will you gather the horses?" Killian asked her. "We are nearly ready to leave."

"Of course. Though I never understood when you don't just keep them in the center of camp."

"They would just be in the aren't even that far away Ruby." Killian smiled.

"They are by your tent. That is super far away." Ruby smiled back and Killian gently shoved her shoulder.

"Just go get the horses will you. I need to finish preparing."

"You should just take your favorite sword. You know you will, yet you spend an insanely long time trying to pick your weapon." Killian gave her a look. "Fine, fine, I'm going to get the horses now." Killian walked over to his men by the firepit.

"Is everyone ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Graham replied.

"Do you think the girls will be alright without us?" Victor asked. "I mean, I know that Ruby can protect herself, but I don't think Emma can protect herself, and I highly doubt that Ruby can protect both of them if something were to happen.

"Nothing is going to happen to the girls Victor." August replied. "And even if it did, I think they would be able to handle themselves. I think we probably underestimate them."

"Maybe, but I hate taking chances when it comes to my Ruby."

"We are going to be in more danger than they are. Don't worry." August reassured him.

"You're right." Victor agreed and soon after Ruby came back with the men's horses. Killian's horse was black and powerful, August's was russet brown with a shimmering black mane, Graham's was a light brown, and Victor's was a pure white. Each of the men swiftly mounted their steed.

"Killian," Ruby started, "make sure you take care of my man."

"We will all take care of each other Ruby, and we will be fine."

"If anything happens here Ruby, make sure you take care of Emma." Graham said.

"Everything will be fine here." She responded.

"Where is Emma?" August asked.

"She wanted to ride, so I let her use my horse." Ruby shrugged.

"You left her alone, with a reliable mode of transportation?" Killian asked, outraged.

"I trust her."

"I sincerely hope that your trust in her is warranted." Killian glared at her. Just as he finished his sentence, Emma came trotting up the group on Ruby's horse.

"Its is." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Ruby. I really miss riding." Emma smiled and Killian thought for a second that a smile truly fit her.

"We need to get going." Killian ordered. "We will most likely be back late tonight."

"Be safe." Ruby said and kissed each man on the cheek, except for Victor, who she kissed on the lips.

"Let's go men." Kilian said and soon the women could no longer watch as they rode off.

"Oh I hope they are alright." Ruby worried.

"They seem to be in pretty good hands."

"Yeah, Killian is a great leader, but that doesn't mean that they will all come back unscratched. We had better go set up Killian's tent."

"Why do we set up his?" Emma asked as they began to make their way to his tent.

"Killian always gives his tent up if anyone is injured. That's just how it has always worked."

"Does he sleep in the injured man's tent then?"

"No." When Ruby saw Emma's curiosity she explained more. "Killian likes to be alone, and will probably sleep somewhere in the woods. Besides, he doesn't like invading people's privacy. He would never go into someone else's tent unless he was asked or if it was absolutely necessary."

"That's actually rather kind of him."

"He isn't all bad. He just keeps a lot of people at a distance."

"I can understand that."

"Emma, can I ask you a question?"

"You can. I might not answer though, if that's alright."

"That's fine. I was just wondering about your family. I mean you seem to know an awful lot about the kingdom.

"It's rather complicated." Emma sighed.

"You don't have to tell me. I trust you. But Killian doesn't, and if he finds out that you are hiding something, he won't hesitate to get rid of you."

"I know."

"Come on, we're here. Let's set up." Ruby gave Emma a soft smile.

* * *

The raid had been going well, almost too well. He should have expected it. The reinforcements. He should have known that it was trap. Now Killian and his men were in a full on battle. His men were holding their own very well, but they were vastly outnumbered and Killian knew that if they didn't leave, the end of this battle would not be good for him or his men.

"Retreat!" Killian yelled and all of his men dashed for the forest. The royal guard did not followed them and the men made it safely back to their horses. "Is everyone alright?" Killian asked.

"I think we have a problem." August said. His voice was calm, but just barely. Killian turned to face his men and saw that Graham was in Victors arms. Graham's leg had a nasty gash in it, and there was an arrow sticking out of his arm, right below his shoulder. He was groaning softly, trying to stay strong.

"I had to carry him most of the way; we barely got out." Victor panted. He was clearly exhausted from having to run while carrying Graham. August took a closer look at Graham's leg.

"We need to get him home, fast. He is losing a lot of blood." August said and Graham groaned louder this time. "Not to mention he's in a lot of pain."

"Tie his horse to a tree." Killian ordered. "Ruby and Victor can come back to get it tomorrow. Graham can ride with August. Knock him out to put him out of his pain for the time being."

"There's no need." Victor replied. "He just passed out from the pain."

"Then let's go. I will not have one of my men dying. Not on my watch." Killian stated with vigor before they all raced off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter should explain a few more things. Please review, I am open to any suggestions that anyone might have.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

"It's really empty in here." Emma observed.

"Yeah, Killian doesn't like to keep many personal items." Ruby explained as she began moving things in the room. "Here." Ruby handed Emma a clean sheet. "Just put it on the bed." Emma quickly changed the sheets on the bed.

"So if someone gets hurt, who usually takes care of them?"

"Victor does. He's actually very good at it. He was going to become a healer before he came here."

"Well what if Victor gets hurt?" Emma asked and Ruby froze for a moment.

"Hopefully that won't happen, but if it did then I would take care of them. I'm not as good as Victor is, but my mother was a healer and taught me a few things. Victor has yet to be hurt though, so I haven't had to worry about it. Those boys really do take good care of each other, and I know Killian doesn't act like it, but he would give his life to protect them. Any one of those boys would give their lives for the other."

"You and Killian seem rather close."

"He's like my big brother. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go. Besides, if it weren't for him I would have likely never met Victor."

"Why do you paint him out to be such a nice guy? He doesn't seem very kind to me."

"He's not that bad." Ruby glanced at Emma as she finished putting the last touches on the room. "You just have to get to know him."

"I definitely do not want to get to know him."

"You might change your mind." Ruby had finally finished setting up the room. "Come on, let's go start a fire. I have no doubt the boys will be back tonight." Emma looked around the room and noticed that Ruby had finished everything by herself except for the sheet Emma had put on the bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." She apologized.

"Oh please, you were plenty of help." Ruby gave Emma a gentle smile. "Now let's go start that fire. There's a fire pit not too far from Killian's tent."

"Is there a reason his tent is so far from everyone elses?"

"He says he likes being alone, but I think there is much more to it than that." Ruby explained as she started to build the fire. It wasn't long before the fire was blazing.

"Why? Why does he like being alone? Why does he like being so far away from a family that obviously cares about him?" Emma asked a few minutes after the fire had started to warm her.

"I'm sorry Emma, but that isn't really my place to talk. I mean he never really told me anything, but I can just tell that it's about a woman." Ruby sat down on one of the logs that surrounded the fire pit.

"You mean to say that you actually think he's actually capable of love?" Emma followed Ruby's example and sat down on the log across from Ruby.

"Don't sound so surprised Emma, everyone is capable of love, and everyone is capable of being loved. Some people just have a hard time with love, that's all. Some people are lucky, but most people aren't. Killian just wasn't one of the lucky ones it seems. At least I have Victor, and Victor has me, but the rest of these men don't really have anyone." Ruby gave Emma a curious glance. "Do you have anyone? I don't want to pry, but I'm very curious."

"Yes." Emma let out a breath and smiled. "His name is Neal. He's wonderful, and I know he truly cares for me. I know he loves me."

"Do you love him?" Ruby asked without thinking and Emma gave her a shocked look. "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me to ask."

"Of course I love him. I ran away from home to be with him. I risked everything for him. If that's not love, then I don't know what is." Ruby wanted to tell Emma that risking everything didn't mean you loved someone. Ruby knew that love was a lot more than that, but she didn't say anything. Instead she focused on a different part of Emma's confession.

"You ran away from home? Why?"

"My parents didn't exactly approve of Neal, so I left. I left to be with him."

"Is he the family Killian promised to take care of, or is it the family you ran away from?"

"Neal. I asked him to take care of Neal. My other family definitely does not need taking care of." Emma shook her head.

"What are you hiding from us Emma?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not afraid to stand up to a wanted bandit, you ride horses like a pro, and you know exactly what path the royals take and exactly what it looks like. I doubt any of the guys suspect anything, they don't notice anything, but I know you are keeping something from us Emma. I just don't know what it is, but if this secret ends up hurting my boys, I don't even want to think about what I would do to you, let alone what they would do to you."

"That's quite the threat Ruby, and I'm not hiding anything."

"Deny it all you want Emma, but I know when someone's keeping something from me. I've seen it enough times to know." Ruby sounded rather dejected as she looked at Emma, who took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Emma then ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell you Ruby. I just can't. It would be dangerous for me to tell anyone," Emma opened her eyes and looked straight at Ruby, "but you have to trust me. I swear that you can trust me. I really don't want anyone hurt." Ruby looked at her with confusion and worry.

"Is it really that bad Emma?" Ruby asked, but Emma never got the chance to answer her. The thundering sound of hooves was getting closer and closer. "The guys are back." Victor was the first one to approach the girls, and Ruby could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. "Who is it?"

"Graham." Victor quickly dismounted his horse. "Come on, we need to be ready for him." With that Ruby and Victor ran into Killian's tent. August's horse was soon right in front of Emma. He dismounted and picked up Graham's limp body.

"Is he going to be alright?" Emma asked, her question laced heavily with worry.

"Don't worry. He will be fine." August answered before he ran off into the tent with Graham in his arms. Emma couldn't tell if he had been telling her the truth or not, but she didn't have much time to think about it because in the next second she was pinned up against a tree and couldn't breathe.

"It was a trap." A man growled in her face. Instantly she knew it was Killian, but all Emma could do was gasp for breath. "You knew all along, didn't you?" He asked, but it wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. "We could all be dead. You sent us to our deaths and didn't even blink while you did it."

"Please." She begged with the little breath she had. Killian only pressed his forearm harder against her throat.

"Please, what? Let me save your life? Give you another chance?" Killian chuckled without humor, and then he once again became serious. His eyes glinted black in the night, and Emma knew then that he had every intent of killing her. She couldn't scream for help, and there was no one out here to witness them. Everyone was worried about Graham. They all probably thought that she had sent them into that trap. "I think that you have had enough chances. I don't think you are worth anymore _princess_. I'm done with you." He snarled and pressed harder against her throat.

"Wait." Emma coughed out and took another deep breath. "Please."

"Why?" Killian narrowed his eyes, but let up on the pressure on her throat just slightly.

"I swear," Emma could barely get out the words, "I didn't….know."

"And why on earth should I believe you? How do I know you aren't lying?" Killian reapplied the pressure he had taken of just a second before. Emma realized that he had absolutely no reason to believe her. She had only been here for a little over a week. These people didn't trust her. She had given them no reason to.

"You don't." Emma barely got out and Killian looked at her in complete shock. He had expected her defend herself. "But….I'm not." Killian gave her one last glare before he released her. Emma fell to the ground and was panting in order to gain her breath back. He walked away from her without another word. Emma could tell he was still fuming though. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands. His jaw was permanently clenched and all of his movements were stiff. Emma had no idea as to why he had let her go. She had been so sure that he planned on killing her. She could not understand what had made him change his mind. She had seen the pure hatred and anger burning behind his irises.

After Emma had caught her breath, she went into Killian's tent. It was just Victor, Graham and Ruby, who was helping Victor. Ruby glanced up from what she was doing and gave Emma a searching gaze.

"Where's Killian? He didn't stop in." Ruby asked.

"I think he went into the woods." Emma looked away from Ruby, who was giving her a questioning look, and turned her eyes to Graham. He looked terrible. His face was covered in sweat and she could just tell that he was burning up. The arrow was still in his arm. At least he was still out cold. "Is he going to be alright?" Emma asked Victor. He didn't look up from his work when he answered.

"I can assure that he will be perfectly fine. It looks bad now, and he will be sore for a few weeks, but it's nothing life threatening." Victor explained as he finished bandaging the wound on Graham's leg. "Alright Ruby, we need to get that arrow out, and make sure he doesn't lose too much blood." Victor turned to Emma. "It won't be a pretty sight, you might want to leave." Emma nodded and left the tent. She noticed August sitting by the fire that Ruby had started. Emma moved to sit on the log across from him.

"What happened?" Emma asked, but August wouldn't even look at her.

"Did you know?" He asked instead of answering Emma's question. He still wouldn't look at her. Emma gave him a glare before she realized August had every right to think this was her fault.

"No, I didn't." He finally looked up at her, making sure to catch her eyes.

"Do you promise?" August's voice held a deep intensity and his eyes told Emma that he desperately wanted to believe her.

"Yes, I promise." Emma replied and August let out a breath. "Why do you believe me so easily?" August shrugged.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to lie. And you definitely don't seem like the kind of person that would send four men to their death." He smiled, and Emma gave him a slight smile back.

"I'll take that as a compliment." August gave her a quick once over.

"Your neck is starting to bruise."

"What?" Emma looked appalled and then her eyes narrowed. "You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" August just shrugged. "You were just going to let me die?"

"He wouldn't have killed you." August sounded far too relaxed in Emma's opinion.

"You can't possibly know that."

"He wouldn't have killed you because he knew Ruby would have killed him."

"Well it seemed like he was going to kill me." Emma huffed.

"It probably crossed his mind. He's pretty upset that he didn't know the raid was a trap. He just needs someone to take it out on. Don't take it personal."

"I shouldn't take it personal that he nearly killed me?" Emma was completely outraged. August leaned a little closer to her and relaxed his posture.

"Look, Emma, are you still breathing?"

"Yes." She gave him a confused look.

"Are you dead?"

"No." August leaned back.

"Then he can't want you dead that badly. Don't take his temper personally."

"You're completely insane."

"Maybe, but I know for a fact that I'm right. If he wanted you dead he would have killed you. If he thought, without a doubt, that you had purposely led us into a trap then I can assure you that you would not be sitting with me right now. So be glad that you get to keep breathing, okay Emma? Be glad you get to see another day, there are a lot of people that don't get that much."

"You know, you aren't so bad August. Slightly infuriating, but you aren't that bad." Emma gave him a small smile and August laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't know when I'll have time to put up another chapter, as the semester is quickly coming to a close so I decided to post another chapter today. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time

* * *

"Relax Emma." Graham smiled at her.

"How can I relax when a sharp object keeps coming at me?" She smiled back at him, but it didn't last long as she was trying hard to concentrate on blocking his sword with her own. It had been a week since the accident. Killian had not spoken a single word to her. Actually he hadn't spoken much to anyone, and he was generally in the woods alone. Graham had gotten better faster than expected, but he still had a slight limp. Emma and Graham had gotten very close over the previous week. Emma had felt relatively responsible for his injuries, even though she knew nothing of the trap, and had devoted a majority of her time into taking care of him. They had quickly become good friends, but while Emma only saw them as friends she knew that Graham wanted to be more than friendship with her. She suspected that he just needed someone to help him get over his previous love.

"You don't have to go easy on me you know. The arrow didn't hit my sword arm."

"That may be true, but your leg still needs to recover. Besides, I think that you're the one going easy on me." Emma observed as their swords came clashing together time and time again.

Graham laughed. "Well you have only been training for a week, and August isn't the best of teachers."

"Yeah, he was going easier on me than you are." Graham smiled and looked Emma over for a minute.

"You know, you have wonderful form for someone who says they have only held a sword a few times in their life. Are you sure you only started learning a week ago?"

"Um, yeah. I'm just a quick learner I guess." Emma responded, stumbling over her words a bit. She didn't want anyone here to learn that she was actually incredibly skilled with a sword. Emma had learned to use a sword just after she learned to walk, but if the men here knew that, she knew they would get suspicious as to why she could easily handle a sword.

"If you say so." Graham said using Emma's slightly distracted state to fling her sword away.

"Hey!" Emma yelled in shock.

"You should always keep your concentration on your opponent Emma. Is August really such a bad teacher that you don't know that?" Graham joked.

"Oh shut up. I want another round." Emma huffed.

"Then by all means, go pick up your sword." Graham gestured to her sword with his own. "And don't be a sore loser, you only just started learning."

Emma smiled and got into position. "True, but I was hoping that I would be better than an injured man."

"Is that why you agreed to fight me when I asked?"

"I thought it would be an easy win." Emma lunged at Graham, but he easily blocked her sword.

"You wound me with your words Miss Swan. But in all honesty, the sword is not my first choice for a weapon. I am much better with a bow and arrow. I never miss." Their swords effortlessly blocked each others, and every move each of them made was graceful.

"That's a lot of confidence to hold in your abilities."

"I think my confidence is well warranted."

"Of course you do, you are a man after all." Emma smiled so Graham knew that she was just playing with him.

"And it's the fact that you're a woman that makes you so easy to beat." Graham smirked as Emma's sword went flying again. "Well that and you haven't been training very long, but that excuse isn't nearly as good of a comeback."

Emma gave Graham a genuine smile and a small laugh. "You're not too bad for an injured man Graham." Emma had been going extremely easy on him, and she knew that if she had not continuously let him win he wouldn't have stood a chance.

"I guess I can take that as a compliment, but it's not like I beat a skilled swordsman or anything."

"You didn't beat her." Killian said as he walked towards the pair. This was the first time Emma had really gotten a good look at him since the night he nearly killed her. He looked tired. "She let you win." Killian then turned his attention towards Emma and the ice in his gaze made her freeze. "Isn't that right princess."

"Don't call me that." Emma said through clenched teeth.

"There's no way she let me win Killian. She's barely had practice with a sword."

"I don't believe that for a second." Killian kept getting closer to the pair. "I know swords, and I've trained many people in my time. Her form is way too good to have never been taught before. So good, in fact, that there is no way you could have beat her unless she let you." Graham looked at Killian with complete disbelief, but Killian's eyes were locked with Emma's. "How about I prove that I'm right?" Killian's eyes glinted with mischief as he pulled out his sword, pointing it at Emma. "You and I can have a little duel. If you lose, I'll kill you. That's enough motivation to not let me win, right?"

Graham stepped in front of Emma. "Not a chance. There's no way she could beat you."

Killian simply smirked. "Of course she doesn't have to duel with me, but if she doesn't then I will be the one who teaches her how to use a sword. She will be much more prepared if I teach her." Killian got close to Graham's face and gave him a menacing glare. "It is entirely the lady's choice though."

Graham turned his back on Killian to face Emma. "Don't duel with him. He won't show you any mercy and there is no way you can beat him."

"I don't want him training me."

"Wouldn't you rather have him train you instead of being dead."

"Maybe I can beat him."

"No, you can't Emma."

"Don't tell me what I can't do." Emma glared at Graham then stepped out from behind him to face Killian. "I accept your challenge."

Killian gave her a slight bow. "I promise to fight completely fair."

"Right. Let's just get on with it." Emma rolled her eyes and got into position.

"As you wish m'lady." Killian smirked and charged at her. Emma easily blocked his sword.

Their swords repeatedly clashed, and neither of them had trouble blocking the others sword. Their duel was essentially becoming a dance as they both gracefully moved around each other. Somehow they were attuned to each other and could anticipate each others move. The loud clanging of their swords soon attracted a crowd consisting of Ruby, August, Victor, and Graham.

"What's going on?" August asked Graham.

"He challenged her to a duel, to the death."

"What?!" Ruby screeched, completely outraged. "He'll kill her. Why on earth did she agree to this?"

"I may have accidentally coaxed her into it." Graham focused his eyes on the ground. "That girl never backs down from a challenge." His eyes shifted to watch Emma fight. He had to admit that she looked insanely graceful as her sword met Killian's repeatedly.

"She's holding her own surprisingly well." Victor commented. "Didn't she just start learning?"

"I've only been training her for about a week, but she was catching on pretty quick." August replied, but his mind was much more focused on the duel in front of him.

"No one can be that good after just one week." Victor shook his head. "Especially good enough to hold their own against Killian."

"Maybe he's letting her win." Graham suggested with a shrug.

"You know he would never do that." Ruby said. The conversation quickly ended after that and everyone gave their attention to the duel.

"You're surprisingly good love." Killian told Emma as they fought.

"I don't think it comes as a surprise for you."

"No, it doesn't. I knew the second I saw you with a sword that you were good."

"What? How?" Emma asked as she blocked another one of his attacks and then launched her own, which he blocked effortlessly.

"Well first of all, the weight of the sword didn't shock you in the slightest. Second of all, you had that look on your face."

"What look?"

Killian smirked and continued their dance. "The look that said you desperately missed holding a weapon. I see it in my men all the time love. It was easy to spot on you; you are somewhat of an open book." He winked, trying to throw Emma of guard. His attempt almost succeeded, but Emma blocked his sword at the very last second. "You know Emma, I always thought sword fighting with a girl had something sensual about it."

"Excuse me?" Emma faltered for a split second and it almost cost her dearly, except for Killian chose to ignore her minor slip up.

"Two people, dangerously close." Somehow he managed to get closer to her. "Their only concentration is their partner." His sword began to move faster, but Emma was still able to keep up. "Their eyes continuously locking." Killian gave Emma a smoldering look and Emma's breathing had begun to become slightly labored. She couldn't tell if it was from the exercise or the way he was gazing at her. "You can feel the heat radiating off my body, and I can easily feel yours." Before he could continue Emma interrupted him.

"I don't think you are fighting fair." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"My apologies love, but you just look so tantalizing with a sword in your hand, breathing heavy, so close to me." Killian smirked because he knew that he was getting to her.

"Can we just concentrate on the duel please?" Emma asked out of breath, and she knew this time it was because of how he was looking at her.

"If you insist princess." Now he was just provoking her.

"Don't call me that!" Emma yelled and lost her concentration to the rage that was building in her.

"Careful love, that rage of yours may cost you dearly." Killian said, choosing to not take advantage of her lapse in concentration. Emma quickly gained her concentration back.

"You could have taken me out twice now. Why didn't you?" Killian gave her a smile.

"Because I was provoking you. If I won by doing that then it wouldn't be a fair fight. I like winning fair and square. But I also like seeing how beautiful you look when you're mad."

"You try to kill me, then you ignore me for a week, and now you are trying to flirt with me. I don't think I can keep up with your mood swings." Emma was beginning to be overpowered by Killian's strength, but she knew she had more skill than he did.

"Someone gave me a change of heart."

"Who?" Emma's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"You know, you have good form." He said, completely ignoring her question. Their swords were now crossed in between their chests, and they were so close to each other that Emma could feel Killian's heartbeat. The proximity of their bodies made it difficult for Emma to keep her concentration. "But not good enough." Killian smirked and pushed Emma. She stumbled and fell onto her back.

"You cheated." Emma winced as she felt the cold tip of Killian's sword at her throat. He stared at her for a few moments, but Emma couldn't make out his expression. The group watching wasn't sure what to do, they wanted to help Emma, but August told them that they needed to stay put. Ruby fought against the men as they held her back.

"Don't worry Ruby, I know he won't hurt her." August put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and the look in his eyes made Ruby calm down. "I promise that Emma will be fine."

"You promised that you would fight fair and you didn't Killian." Emma glared at him while he just stared at her, his sword still at her throat. After a few more movements Killian moved his sword to his side and offered Emma his hand.

"Then I guess I didn't win." He smirked when Emma grasped his hand. Killian gently pulled her up and she stumbled into his chest.

"Please let go of my hand." Emma said as she got lost in Killian's bright blue eyes. They looked a lot warmer than they had just moments ago.

"As you wish." Killian whispered and let go of her hand, but Emma didn't move. "What?" He asked.

"You didn't kill me." Emma couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Yes. What of it?"

"I guess the least I could do is let you train me." Emma said before walking away. Killian watched her leave, but was too stunned to go after her.

"See Ruby, she's fine." August smiled a bit and watched Killian.

"He cares about her, doesn't he?" Ruby asked, but it wasn't much of a question.

"I don't think he wants to admit that yet. I don't really think he wants to care."

"But he does. You can just tell he fells something for her." Ruby smiled and looked at her boys. "We should help them get together."

"Don't meddle with other people's relationships Ruby." Victor gave her a smile but shook his head.

"But he's clueless." Ruby pouted. "And she's even more clueless."

"Let them be." Victor said.

"I can't make any promises." Ruby replied and Victor rolled his eyes.

"But she can't stand him." Graham whispered in a dejected tone.

"I know you like her Graham, but you can't deny the way that they look at each other." Ruby gave him a sad smile.

"I suppose." He responded. With that the group headed back to their tents. Ruby gave Killian one last glance before trailing behind Victor. She truly hoped that Killian would realize his feelings for Emma. She wanted him to be happy again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: You probably all hate me for not updating in over two weeks, but finals are now over so I can kind of get back on track. I will try to update at least once a week, but I can't really make any promises as I am in a lot of stuff right now. I will try my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

The sun was still in the sky, but just barely. It was just about to set, and half of the sky was significantly darker than the other half. After everyone had left Killian had kept still, his eyes trained on where Emma had walked away. She had been stunning in their duel and Killian had never had such a well trained opponent. She even had a chance at beating him if he had not cheated. But he had to cheat. Otherwise she would have ended up hurt, because he knew that even though she had a chance of winning, he would have beat her and would have had to kill her. And he just couldn't kill that kind of fire, that kind of utter bravery she had that made her nearly irresistible, but he had to resist her. Because having feelings for her, or anyone for that matter, was not worth it. And there was something in her story that didn't quite fit. A peasant, a thief, but she had obviously been trained how to wield a sword. And, now that he thought of it, it had been clear that earlier had not been her first time on a horse. There was something this girl was hiding and Killian vowed to find out what it was, but for now he would just observe her. She had already proven that she cared about his men, but she had also showed that she was capable of harming all of them. He decided at that moment that she couldn't be trusted quite yet. He knew that everyone else already trusted her, but he knew that there was just something off. After watching the sun for a few more seconds, Killian made his way to Emma's tent (they had finally gotten her one of her own so that she would no longer have to share with Ruby). He watched her silhouette for a while before he got the courage to approach the tent. He cleared his throat quietly, suddenly somewhat nervous.

"Emma?" Killian called out her name in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"Yes?" Emma lifted up one of the flaps on her tent. "Killian? What are you doing here?" Her eyes clearly displayed her confusion.

"I, um, wanted to talk to you." Killian's voice got stronger towards the end of his statement. Emma was baffled at the man in front of her. He was not his normal commanding, flirty self, and something about that worried her.

"Oh, sure. Why don't you come in." Emma said and walked back into her tent. Killian took a deep breath before he followed her. He didn't know where this side of him had come from, but ever since he had nearly suffocated her, and then later had a talk with August, he had felt nervous in her presence when they were alone. That's why he had avoided her for so long. He had to gain his courage back.

"Who are you?" Killian asked without thinking. _So much for observing her first_, he thought. He had wanted to apologize for cornering her into the duel earlier, but apparently his mouth had other ideas. It seemed he would have to go this route now.

"What do you mean?" Emma tried to keep her voice steady, but a bit of her nerves floated through. Of course Killian noticed and her tone peaked his interest.

"So you are hiding something then." Killian narrowed his eyes and the slightly nervous man he had been seconds before quickly vanished.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You are an absolutely terrible liar princess." Killian crossed his arms, but kept his distance from her.

"I told you not to call me that." Emma seethed.

"Why?" Killian asked, and he could tell that his question caught Emma off guard. She blinked several times and attempted to gather herself.

"I just don't like it." She stumbled over her words a bit. Killian stared at her for a moment.

"No, that's not quite it. You don't like what's attached to it. I'm just not sure what it is." Killian took two steps towards her. "Why don't you like me calling you princess?" Emma caught his eyes, but refused to say anything. "You know if you would just tell me I wouldn't have to be so worried about what your secret is."

"I don't have any secrets." Emma said, but Killian could tell that she was worried about his constant questions. He knew he was close to getting her to tell him what she was hiding.

"I already told you princess, you're a terrible liar." Killian said just to provoke her.

"I am not a princess!" Emma yelled.

"Oh, someone is very touchy aren't they." Killian took a step closer to her and he lost his smile. His face was mere inches away from Emma's and both of their eyes were locked on the other. "Tell me." Was all he said, but those two words made Emma panic. She couldn't have him knowing. And in her panic she roughly grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. She told herself that it was only to get him to stop asking questions, but deep down she knew that wasn't the only reason. There had been a tension between them from the first time they had met. They had both felt the connection, but had refused to acknowledge it until this point. This point where everything came crashing down around them.

Killian didn't want to kiss her, he wanted answers, but as soon as her lips touched his he forgot all about that. He had tried to ignore the pull that she had on him, but now he knew that it was going to be impossible. But he also knew nothing about this girl. Well, that wasn't exactly true, he just didn't know what it was that she was hiding. And it was probably important to find that out before he fell in love with her. _Love_, he thought, _no, there is absolutely no way that I will love. Not now, and especially not her. _With that thought he pulled away from her, but reluctantly.

"What was that?" He asked, cursing himself that he sounded out of breath.

"I believe most people would call it a kiss." Emma said and settled her forehead against his. She couldn't part with the feel of his skin. It warmed her, made her nervous, and relaxed her all at once. Killian placed his hands gently on her waist and took a deep breath. He needed to try and focus on their previous conversation, but all he could think about was how her lips had felt on his.

"Damn you." He breathed.

"What?" Emma pulled her head back a bit and looked at him in confusion. Killian gave her a soft smile and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Just one kiss and the feel of you has me lost. Just one glance and I already cannot force myself to focus on anything but your eyes, and I should probably hate you for that, but right now your beauty has me dazzled." Emma searched his eyes and found nothing but the truth. But that look only stayed for a fraction of a second before his eyes became sad. "Is your secret so bad that you had to kiss me in order to distract me?"

Emma bit her lip and stared at the floor for a few moments before she brought her eyes back up to his. "I can't tell anyone Killian, for fear that it will not be accepted. I have already found a wonderful family here and I simply can't bear to lose it."

"To be honest Emma, I don't trust you." He wanted to trust her, but he just couldn't.

"Why not?"

"You haven't given me a reason to."

"I haven't given you a reason to not trust me either."

"Yes you have." Killian said, but Emma could tell that he was not going to elaborate.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Emma asked and took a step out of his embrace. She instantly missed his warmth, but she pushed down that feeling.

"You kind of attacked me." Killian said, but instantly regretted it.

"You didn't have to kiss me back you know. You could have just pushed me away." Emma could feel her throat tighten and her eyes start to water. "You didn't have to lead me on."

"It wasn't like that Emma." His eyes pleaded with her. He didn't want her to hate him.

"Then what was it like?"

"I just can't resist you. I've been trying to put you out of mind, but I realize now that I didn't try nearly as hard as I should have. Every time I saw you alone with any of the men I would be overcome with rage, which I now realize was jealousy." Killian took a step towards he, but Emma took a step back. "And I've dreamed about you, ever since you first got here."

"But you don't trust me."

"You're keeping secrets." He defended, but it sounded like a half-truth.

"That's not why you don't trust me." Emma took a step towards him and placed her hand on his cheek. "What are you so scared of?" Emma whispered. Killian's eyes turned pained and he tried to plead with her with his eyes.

"If you tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to protect me?"

"Without fail."

"Do you promise to not hurt me?"

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Do you promise to trust me."

"I want to, more than anything."

"Those aren't promises Killian."

"I can't promise you any of those things."

"Why?" Emma asked and he took a deep breath.

"Because I'm a cruel man Emma. I can't promise to not hurt you because I already have. I can't protect you Emma, at least not from myself. And if I ever failed to protect you not only would I have to deal with the pain of that, but also the pain of breaking our promise. I can't not hurt the people around me. I am not able to protect people, just look at Graham."

"That wasn't your fault. None of us could have know that it was a trap."

"I should have known Emma. I should have been able to protect my men."

"No one can do everything all the time." Emma took a deep breath. "You didn't tell me why you didn't promise to trust me."

"I can't trust you." Killian placed his forehead on hers. "That's my secret. I can't trust the way you make me feel. I can't trust that you will protect me. I can't trust that you won't hurt me. I can't trust that you won't turn your back on me. I just can't trust anything about you, and I hate myself for it. I hate that I didn't realize earlier that I had feelings for you. I can't even trust myself and how I feel, how on Earth am I supposed to be able to trust you. That's why I need you to tell me your secret Emma. I need some reason to trust you. If you can trust me with your secret, then I can at least trust you in one aspect."

"I want to trust you Killian, but I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"You. You've almost killed me multiple times, and I know you have no qualms about my death. I make you uneasy, you don't like me here, you don't have any reason to trust me, and I'm not who you think I am." Killian froze and lifted his head from her forehead. His eyes were ice cold, but Emma could spot the worry underneath them.

"Who are you Emma?" Killian tried to keep his voice steady, but it shook just slightly. He had just realized his feelings for this girl, but he didn't know the whole truth about her, and he knew that this truth could tear them apart.

Emma took a shaky breath and look him straight in the eyes. "I am the princess of this realm."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Due to high demands for a new chapter, I decided to update again. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time

* * *

Killian stared at her in complete shock. Of all the things she could have possibly told him, he had definitely not expected this.

"Do you mean to tell me," Killian fumed, "that you are the sole daughter of the two people who want not only my head, but the heads of my entire group?" Emma tilted her chin up slightly to show her confidence.

"Yes."

"Get out." Killian seethed.

"Excuse me?" Emma crossed her arms in defiance.

"Get out." He repeated.

"This is my tent." Emma exclaimed.

"Get out Emma." Killian clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. "If you don't want me to hurt you, get out." Emma's eyes hardened and she made her way to the opening of the tent. "And Emma," His tone softened just the slightest bit, but when Emma turned around she found his cold eyes locked on hers. There was not a hint of warmth in their depth, and Emma hoped that he was just trying hard to hide his emotions. "go and stay with August. I don't trust you." Emma clenched her jaw.

"As you wish." She said sarcastically and left the tent. "Pretentious asshole." Emma whispered through clenched teeth once she knew that he couldn't hear her.

Once Emma had left, Killian let out a roar. He wanted to hurt her. She was a threat. But at the same time he wanted to hold her and know her story, and why she hadn't already turned them in. _She hasn't had the chance to leave that's why_, he thought. But then he realized that thought was far from the truth. She had the chance to leave every second that she wasn't tied to that tree. She had even gotten on a horse for christ sakes, and yet she had stayed. Maybe she had been telling the truth when she said that she thought of the people here as family. He knew one thing for sure, he needed answers, he needed to talk to her, but he didn't trust himself around her right now. He was still furious. He was scared. Killian lowered himself onto her bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Get a grip Killian." He whispered. "She's just a girl."

"If she was just a girl you would have gotten rid of her by now Killian." One of his men said as he entered the tent and sat next to Killian.

"Go away Graham. I need to be alone right now. I need to think."

"You need to talk. You always become irrational and impulsive when you think by yourself. And besides, I brought rum." Graham smiled and Killian let out a hard chuckle.

"I guess I can't disagree with any of that." Killian brought his head out of his hands and grabbed a glass full of rum from Graham. "Where's Emma?"

"She's with August. All she said was that you had told her to stay with him. They're in his tent, everyone else had gone to bed before Emma had shown up." Killian appreciated that Graham did not ask him what had happened, but waited for Killian to give him the information when he was ready.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how I feel. I don't even know if I want to feel." Killian said and took a deep drink of his rum.

"Women tend to have that affect, mate."

"She told me her secret. She told me the truth."

"You sound like you wish she hadn't."

"I do."

"Well that's just foolish."

"What do you mean?" Killian gave him a shocked look.

"The woman out there, the one that you sent away, she had to build up the courage to tell you her secret. A secret that she has not shared with anyone else here. For a second she put her trust in you, hoping that in turn you would trust her, but instead you just slammed the door in her face. You should be grateful that a woman as special as that one decided to take a chance on you. Instead you are sitting here, with me, drinking your misery because you don't know what to do." Graham let out a sigh. "She has a man at home you know. She ran away with him, but she gave up her hopes of being with him because she knew she wouldn't be allowed to leave this place. Don't make it hell for her, alright." Graham stood up and took the drink from Killian's hand. "Everyone should at least have the chance to tell their side of the story. You need to talk to her Killian."

"I know, but I don't know what to say."

"We've all been in love at least once Killian, and we've all lost it. And the reason we lost it was because we didn't share what was in our hearts. If you just do that with Emma everything will work out. Be honest with her. Put some trust her like she did with you. And try not to fuck it up." Graham said with a small smile.

"You loved her too, didn't you?" Killian asked. Graham let out a sigh.

"We all loved her Killian. None of us ever suspected that she would tear you apart." Killian swallowed and looked away.

"I know that."

"That's what it is, isn't it. You're afraid. Emma is nothing like that girl Killian. I've never seen that woman not tell the truth."

"I know you're right."

"Then stop doubting her. Stop making assumptions without having the whole truth." Graham walked out of the tent and kept the flap open. He looked up to the dark sky, scattered with millions of stars. "It's late. We should probably all get some sleep. It's been an exceedingly long day." Graham caught Killian's eyes. "Think about her tonight Killian, and then talk to her tomorrow. She deserves your honesty." And with that Graham left Killian with a lot to ponder.

Killian closed the flap of Emma's tent. He looked around her tent, but noticed that she had even fewer possessions than he did. He could tell that all of the clothes she had were Ruby's, and he couldn't find a single possession that was actually hers. That is, until his eyes noticed that glint of gold that hung from the post of her bed. It was a locket. Killian carefully picked it up and opened it. On the left side was an engraving that said 'we will always find each other", and on the right side was a picture of Emma with what he assumed to be her parents. _So she kept this even though she ran away from home. She must still love her family very much_, he thought.

"Why did she run away?" Killian wondered aloud. "Why hasn't she tried to get back?" He sighed in frustration then gently put the locket back where he had found it. He wanted answers, but he knew that it was too late to go to her, and he was also not to keen on the idea of talking to August. So, for now he would sleep in her tent, just to feel close to her. Even though he didn't want to admit that being far away from her warmth was tearing at his heart.

He lied down in her bed and he could instantly smell her scent in her pillow. He tried to get to sleep, but it took him a while, and once sleep finally claimed him, all he could picture was the beautiful girl with the green eyes that had earlier in the night shown her compassion towards him. He wanted desperately to bring that look back into her eyes, he wanted to make her smile, he wanted to make her laugh. He wanted to have a second chance at love, he just didn't know it yet. He was too used to pushing down his feelings. But it would not be long until he realized that he would fight for her to stay by his side. Always.

* * *

Emma was absolutely furious when she made her way to the center of camp. August and Graham were there, sitting around the fire, sharing stories, but they stopped when they noticed Emma.

"What happened?" Graham asked, looking up from fire and stopping in the middle of his story. Emma didn't answer, but instead walked over to August.

"Killian told me to stay with you." Her voice sounded harsh and August's eyes widened briefly.

"And why would that be?" August asked, slightly confused. He thought Killian had gone to apologize for his previous actions. Emma just glared at August, who gave her a slightly worried look and then cleared his throat.

"Alright then, we should go to my tent." August said to Emma, then turned to Graham. "Go talk to Killian." He ordered and Graham gave him a sharp nod. "This way m'lady." August said once Graham had disappeared and began walking to his tent. It wasn't long before they were both in his tent. Emma sat on his bed and August took the small chair in the corner. "Out with it then. What happened?"

"Nothing." Emma said with finality.

"That will not be an answer that I will accept."

"I guess we are at a stalemate then." Emma glared at him, but August could tell that it wasn't him she was upset with. He looked over her for a few seconds, as if he were attempting to dissect her soul. He must have found what he was looking for because after a while he gave her a slight smile.

"Come with me." August said and stood. "I want to show you something." He walked out of his tent, expecting Emma to follow him. After a moment of hesitation Emma stood and followed him. He took her into the woods until they made it to a small clearing. Emma looked around for a bit, trying to discover what it was he wanted to show her.

"Alright, I give, what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Look up." August smiled as she followed his directions. When Emma looked up she noticed an abundance of stars. The night sky had never been this visible inside the palace walls, or the village she had briefly lived in. The beauty of it took her breath away.

"It's gorgeous." She turned her gaze to August. "But why bring me out here?"

"The darkness is scary, wouldn't you say?" Emma was slightly confused with the change in topic but decided to go with it.

"I don't know about the darkness being scary. I think that it's the unknown inside of it." August nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you know what a star is Emma?"

"It's light."

"In some aspects yes, but that is not the entire truth." August looked up at the sky. "You are making conclusions without knowing all of the facts. You think that they are beautiful from far away, but everything is. If you don't find out all of the facts you will never know if something is beautiful up close. Those stars, they are actually balls of gas, and eventually they will burn out and die. They don't get to give off a light forever." August brought his eyes to Emma and found her looking at him with mild confusion. "People are the same way Emma. They may seem beautiful or ugly from afar, but you can never truly know what they are unless you get up close, unless you get to know them. Otherwise you might not get the whole truth, you might make the wrong assumption. You might just pass up something that could be truly magnificent. If you had never known what makes up a star you would have forever assumed that it was just a simple light. You wouldn't know how much it makes the world a better place, how unique just one little star is. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Emma?" She nodded.

"Light, the visible reminder of invisible light." August said.

"What?"

"It's a quote from T.S. Elliot. He was talking about God, but I think that light is a visible reminder that there is an invisible light inside of everyone. That's why, sometimes, it can be so hard to find. But, if it were visible, it would not be nearly as special when someone found it."

"I really hope that you're right August." Emma sighed and gazed up at the stars for a few minutes more.

* * *

Author's Note: If anyone can notice what book is being alluded to at the bottom I will be very happy. There is also a very important difference between how Killian and Graham address Emma when she is not there. It has been going on for a while and I don't think anyone noticed so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the lack of updates. Also this chapter is shorter than most of the other ones.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time

* * *

When Killian woke, he was disoriented. He was obviously not in his tent and it took him a second before he realized that he was actually in Emma's. Emma, he had to face her today and tell her how he felt. He had to learn her story. But he was scared. After delaying getting out of bed for several more minutes, Killian began to make his way to the center of camp. No one was there, and Killian was beginning to lose his resolve. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to face her. He didn't want to risk falling in love with her, even though he already feared it was too late for that. Killian rushed to his tent and quickly changed into clean clothes.

He was going out. He needed to clear his head. As soon as he finished changing clothes he walked over to his horse and prepared to ride. He knew that he was being a coward, but he wasn't sure if Emma was something he wanted to fight for. He didn't deserve her. Not someone so full of beauty and light. Not someone who made him feel like maybe he could have a second chance after Milah broke his heart and left him. He wanted happiness, but he was just too scared to have it. He had spent too many years being unhappy, too many years not loving anyone, too many years not being able to trust or hope.

Emma had brought all of that back to him, and he just couldn't handle it. So he ran. Killian mounted his horse and began the long trek into town. It was just to clear his head for a while, he told himself. Besides there were a few things that they were running low on. _Maybe a trip to the market was much needed_, Killian tried to convince himself. The sun had not even begun to rise yet, and he knew that if he tried to make the journey short, he could be back in about three hours. So maybe he really wasn't running, maybe he did just need to clear his head, but he knew that he would find any excuse to prolong the journey.

Maybe he would pay a visit to all the people on the list of one's he had to protect. Like Graham's love, or Emma's fiance. Emma's fiance. She was engaged. She was supposed to be having a happily ever after in the palace with the man she had agreed to marry, but instead she had run away from the life of luxury and was stealing. Instead Killian had forced her to stay away from the man whom she truly loved. _She could never love me_, Killian thought. Her heart has already been promised to another.

Killian was so deep in thought that he did not notice the glorious sunrise and the peaks of houses as the closest village came into view. His horse stopped and the soft jolt sent him out of his musings. He looked up to the sky and simply stared at it for a moment, as if it would give him an answer to all of his problems. He didn't know what to do about his feelings. He didn't know what to do about Emma. He felt as though he didn't know what to do about anything anymore. She had dazed him and he was lost without her.

Killian's horse whinnied and once again brought him out of his thoughts. He took one last glance at the slowly brightening sky before he dismounted from his steed and began to walk the rest of the way to the village. It was still quite early yet, and there were not many people about. No one gave him much attention so he knew that they either feared him, or did not know him in this town. He assumed the latter, as no one had ever gotten a good enough look at his face to make a decent poster. Even his name was unknown by the King and Queen. They just knew they were after a large group that resided in the forest.

His shopping went rather uninterrupted for a while, and Killian found that most of the merchants were pleasant to deal with. He almost didn't notice when a man, who stood not too far away, was glaring at him. In fact, Killian did not notice that man until he came right up to him with a heated glare plastered onto his face.

"You're him, aren't you?" The man asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Killian returned.

"You're the one Emma was stealing from, aren't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Killian said, trying to play oblivious.

"Don't give me that. She told me what you looked like. She said she would only be out for a bit, just long enough to get us some decent food, only it's been a little over a month since I've seen her at all."

"Look, I'm sorry," Killian lowered his voice, "but I don't know what you're talking about mate." The man got closer to Killian's face and Killian could practically feel the pure rage that rolled off him.

"Tell me what you did with my Emma you bastard."

"You must be Neal." Killian replied calmly.

"Yeah, and I'm worried sick about her."

"If you were so worried, how come you didn't come looking for her?"

"Of course I went looking for her. I love her, but you are not an easy man to find."

"My apologies mate," Killian offered insincerely, "but you won't be getting her back anytime soon."

"What have you done to her?"

"She's fine, don't worry. She's still breathing." Neal appraised Killian for a moment.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked. Killian was taken slightly aback by the question.

"I'm not really sure."

"But you care about her." Neal said and Killian nodded. "Good, then you have to do right by her." Neal took a deep breath. "She deserves better than you."

"I know."

"Then give her back."

"I can't."

"Look man. I love her. I want her back. You don't even have to give her back to me. There's a prize of money for anyone who finds her and brings her home. Just turn her into her parents."

"I thought she didn't want to go home?" Killian asked, confused. "Why would you have me send her there if she hates it?" Neal shrugged.

"She can always run away again. I'll be waiting for her." Neal said before he turned his back on Killian and walked away.

"I guess I have a choice to make." Killian said to himself. He quickly finished his shopping and began the journey back home. It took him slightly longer than the ride there had taken, but It also gave him more time to think.

When he came back to camp, everyone was sitting around the fire eating breakfast. As soon as he saw Emma, he knew what his decision was.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys, I have decided that this will be the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

1 Year Later (The End)

"You miss her. Admit it." Ruby said to Killian as he stared off into space again. He hadn't been all there since he brought Emma back to her family. He hadn't taken the reward, and he was glad he didn't, but he missed her terribly.

"I missed her the moment I made my decision." Killian responded with a detached tone.

"How could you have done that to her? I never understood it. You didn't even give her a chance to love you."

"I didn't deserve her Ruby. Besides, she belongs at home with her parents and the man she truly loves."

"You don't know if that's really what she wanted."

"Well it's not like she came back Ruby." Killian started to raise his voice. "I let her go and she didn't come back."

"You may have let her go physically, but you still hold onto her in your heart. She was your redemption, everyone could see it, but you just let her slip right through your fingers."

"I did what was best for her Ruby, will you please let it go. I don't regret her happiness. I only regret that it came at the cost of my depression." Ruby simply shook her head and it was a few minutes before she said anything again.

"You should go see her." Ruby suggested.

"What?" Killian sounded frightened at the idea of coming face to face with Emma.

"There's a ball tonight and I think you should go."

"How do you know that there is a ball tonight?" Ruby turned her attention from the fire to the man beside her.

"It's her birthday." Ruby replied and Killian sighed in response.

"Yes, I know." Killian gazed off into the distance for a while. "I don't know Ruby. I don't really think she wants to see me after all that happened."

"I think it's worth a shot. If you never try you may never know."

"Is it really worth knowing?"

"How can you even ask that Killian? You should always put your heart out there, no matter how many times you have been hurt, no matter how many wrong turns you took in life, and no matter how you think she will respond to you. You didn't give yourself a chance last time, and now is your last opportunity to get a second chance. Take it and see what happens. Emma cared for you, maybe you can even get her to love you."

"But she's probably married by now." Killian said weakly. His resolve was waivering.

"You don't know that for sure." Ruby noticed that he was about to give in and decided to give him an extra push. "If you won't do it for yourself, then the least you could do it to do it for me. I hate seeing you all mopey." Killian let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, fine."

"Wonderful." Ruby said and clapped her hands together. "Now go get ready." She said, pushing Killian up from the log.

* * *

The ball was in full swing by the time Killian arrived. He couldn't find Emma in the crowd, but he could feel her presence, and the mere thought of her made him feel nervous. He didn't feel like dancing, but soon enough some of the women were passing him around the floor and asking him to waltz. Killian simply didn't have the heart to tell them no. It had been about a half hour when suddenly there was a loud trumpet announcing the royals as they descended down the staircase.

Killian's eyes instantly landed on Emma, and the sight of her took his breath away. She was absolutely gorgeous, more beautiful than he had remembered. The room practically glowed with her light. Her soft smile easy captured everyone's attention. Killian watched as she gracefully made her way to the throne that was positioned slightly behind her parents. He simply could not take his off of her. The women standing next to him was slightly annoyed by the way Killian was so enraptured with the princess and stalked off to find a new dance partner.

"She's beautiful isn't she." Killian heard a voice say and turned around to find Neal.

"She always has been." Killian responded and Neal nodded at his admission.

"I must say, I never expected to see you again. I figured once you handed her over to her parents that would be the last we would hear from you. Apparently I was mistaken."

"I just came to wish the princess a happy birthday."

"No you didn't. You came here hoping that maybe she hadn't gotten married, and that maybe, just maybe, she would be willing to give you a chance after all of the horrible things you've done."

"How could you possibly know all of that?" Killian asked and Neal shrugged.

"I know how to recognize a man in love, a man hoping that he can gain redemption."

"Well apparently I should not have dared to hope." Killian said was a sad smile. "Congratulations on your marriage though." He said in attempt to end the conversation, but instead of nodding his head in thanks, Neal just laughed. "What?"

"I didn't marry Emma." Neal revealed.

"Why not?"

"She told me that she didn't love me anymore. Said she didn't know if she ever had. She said she didn't realize that she didn't know what love was until she felt it with a man she hardly knew." Neal said all the while keeping his eyes locked with Killian's as he tried to get his point across. Killian's face morphed into an expression of shock and Neal gave him a sad smile. "You should talk to her. See if you can get her to dance." Neal was about to walk away, but turned back at the last second. "Just make sure you don't hurt her again okay. She doesn't deserve that. Also, if you ask her to dance with her parents present there is no way that she can say no." Neal offered before he disappeared into the crowd.

Killian took a moment to digest what Neal had just told him, but he couldn't get through his head that somehow Emma had missed him as much as he had missed her. After thinking about it for a moment, he made his way to the King and Queen. As soon as Emma saw him her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. Killian kneeled in front of the princess and kept his eyes trained on the ground.

"Your majesty, would you please allow me the pleasure of sharing a dance with you?" Killian asked and Emma could hear all of the insecurity that was laced in his question. Emma looked to her parents for approval and saw them smiling at her. She knew that wanted her to dance with every available man at this party, so Emma sighed and stood.

"One dance." She offered him and Killian smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you princess." He said as he stood and grasped her hand. As soon as his skin contacted hers, Killian felt a sense of calm fall over him for the first time in a year. The music started into a slow waltz and the pair fell into position. They danced gracefully around the room as though they were each intune with one another.

"What are you doing here Killian?" Emma asked after a moment.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Is that all?"

"I also wanted to apologize."

"For what? It's in the past now Killian. I'd rather not dig it up."

"But I have to."

"No you really don't." Emma said as she stopped dancing. Killian only allowed her to stop for a moment before he pulled her along again.

"I've missed you." Killian admitted, but Emma didn't say anything. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, if it isn't obvious."

"Thank you." Emma replied. The danced in quiet for a minute before Emma took a deep breath and began speaking. "Killian, I hope you don't think that by coming here and apologizing that you can just make me forgive you in one night."

"You know I don't expect that Emma. I just want to tell you that I regret giving you back to your parents, but I thought it was the best thing to do at the time."

"Well you thought wrong." Emma said as she stormed off. Killian quickly followed after her. They stopped once they were in the garden. "Why did you do it?" Emma asked quietly without turning around.

"I was scared."

"You don't think I was scared?" Emma yelled as she whirled around.

"I was scared of how you make me feel Emma." Killian took a step towards her. "You make me lose myself. You make me feel like I have a chance at happiness and that scared me more than anything."

"I was scared too Killian, and you just left me."

"You deserve better than me." He said as he took another step closer to her. When he placed his hands on her face she did not pull away from him.

"That's for me to decide."

"I'm sorry."

"It's in the past. We all make mistakes. Besides, I think I could forgive you for just about anything." Emma whispered.

"Do you think you could give me a second chance? I promise to tell you the truth. I promise to trust you. I promise to never leave your side. I promise to protect you."

"I promise to love you." Emma said gazing into his eyes."

"I already love you, but I promise to do so forever."

"We are going to have a lot of fights." Emma countered.

"But we will also have a lot of love." Killian offered and Emma nodded in agreement.

"I don't love you yet, but I know that you're easy to love and that I'm falling for you."

"So you'll give me a second chance?" Killian asked.

"Yes." Emma nodded and as soon as she agreed Killian pressed his lips to hers. That kiss was the beginning of their happily ever after.


End file.
